


Luxure

by Garance



Series: Angels or Demons ? [1]
Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him so much cœur coeur cœur, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My little Patrick is not evil, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Patrick n'est pas méchant ! Non !L'assassin profite de lui, et de son corps.





	Luxure

Luxure

  
Patrick se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur brûlante écrasant sa poitrine. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et gémit en voyant la marque au fer rouge sur son abdomen. Il releva les yeux vers son agresseur, l'homme à lunettes, et se rendit compte de son état. Il était maintenu allongé sur un lit par des menottes reliant ses poignets au meuble, sa poitrine exposée au grand air. L'homme au-dessus de lui le fixait, perversement, se délectant de la vue en se léchant les lèvres. Patrick déglutit, il avait peur pour la suite des événements.

  
''Plutôt bien bâti, Camerlingue.'' Le meurtrier ronronna alors que son regard zigzagait sur le corps de son captif

''Que voulez vous ?'' Il réussit à dire malgré la peur

''Oh, rien de plus que faire exploser les composants du Big Bang et recevoir mon argent, en prime, j'ai le droit de passer un bon moment avec un homme à ma merci.''

''Vous avez tué les cardinaux et le pape...'' Il grogna, le dégoût prenant place en lui

''Oui. Mais je suis tombé sur toi, Camerlingue, et je t'assure que tu vas te soumettre.''

  
L'homme appuya deux doigts sur la brûlure, un horrible cri échappa aux lèvres du Camerlingue, qui commença à se tortiller sur place pour fuir ce supplice. Le criminel commença à arracher les différents vêtements de Patrick, qui réalisait avec terreur ce qui allait se produire. ''Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !'' Il cria, ne voulant pas être l'objet du plaisir d'un meurtrier. ''Tais-toi, prostituée chrétienne.'' L'insulte se logea dans son cœur, il était nu et l'homme pouvait tout prendre de lui comme il le souhaitait. L'homme sortit une sorte de collier de sa veste et le passa autour de la tête du Camerlingue, des morceaux de cuir le forçaient à garder la bouche ouverte mais l'empêchait de parler. Le tueur baissa lentement sa tête et lécha doucement la marque chaude, provoquant des gémissements et un frisson glacial venant du roux, son corps commençaient à redouter les futurs attouchements. Le criminel traça le contour de sa mâchoire avec ses doigts, jouant avec ses nerfs et sa patience. ''On dirait que tu as une magnifique bouche. L'as-tu déjà mise en pratique ?'' Ses joues rougirent aux sous-entendus pervers alors que celui assis sur ses hanches riait, se moquait de sa position.

  
L'homme enfonça son entre-jambe dans la bouche de Patrick, qui étouffa à cause de la surprise, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il inspira et expira rapidement par le nez, cherchant à calmer sa respiration. Sa langue parcourait la chair, voulant trouver une échappatoire, mais elle ne faisait que provoquer du plaisir involontaire à son agresseur. ''Tu n'es vraiment pas expérimenté, Camerlingue, j'espérais mieux de toi.'' L'homme déclara en malaxant les boules du jeune homme, qui gémit autour de la bite, la rougeur sur ses joues s'intensifia et sa langue caressait de plus en plus l'élément dans sa bouche, plaisant de plus en plus au meurtrier. ''Tu apprends vite, je te donnerai bientôt la baise que tu mérites et que l'Eglise ne pourrait jamais te donner.''

  
Patrick reprit sa respiration à grande bouffée d'air alors que le pénis se retirait de sa bouche. L'assassin continua de masser les parties intimes du Camerlingue, qui gémissait à chaque fois qu'une touche lui faisait du bien. Même si Patrick savait qu'il cédait à la luxure et s'ouvrait à l'Enfer, il aimait les plaisirs donnés à son corps, l'homme lui faisait du bien. ''Quelle prostituée nous avons là ! Déjà si dur alors que nous venons de commencer ?'' L'homme ricana, et le rouquin se rendit compte de l'excroissance de son appareil génital, il gémit et remua ses hanches, essayant vainement de se libérer, mais l'homme le gifla, le calmant et le ramenant à la réalité. Il se faisait violer par le tueur du pape, de son père adoptif, rien qu'à la pensée, des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux et ses souffles perdaient leur chaleur.

  
L'homme cessa ses caresses et cracha sur ses doigts, il en rentra un premier et une nouvelle sensation de brûlure remplit Patrick alors qu'un cri déchirait ses cordes. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, c'était pire que la marque sur sa poitrine, il avait fait vœu de chasteté à ses dix-huit ans et n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme ou une femme avant. Un deuxième doigt et la brûlure s'intensifia, une chaleur se réveilla dans son corps et un couinement de plaisir échappa à ses lèvres. Un troisième doigt, et Patrick glappit, il savait qu'il péchait en cherchant la luxure auprès d'un acolyte de Satan mais il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon. ''Oh. Tu es vraiment vierge, Camerlingue.'' L'homme ronronna, le rouquin baissa les yeux et vit du rouge sur ses cuisses. Il ne pensait pas que du sang coulerait, et encore moins que son agresseur le goûterait en souriant narquoissement. Patrick serra les dents, la honte et le malaise s'emparant de son corps et de son esprit, il se prostituait à un meurtriers, il glappit au désespoir et laissa l'homme prendre sa jambe pour la poser sur son épaule.

  
L'homme se positionna entre les cuisses du Camerlingue et le pénétra, provoquant un cri rauque rempli de douleur et de honte. Plus de sang s'écoulait sur la peau frêle, et plusieurs gémissements échappaient à la gorge du jeune homme. Plusieurs coups dans la prostate du rouquin et des plaidoyers pour plus se firent entendre, un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage du porteur de lunettes, qui s'empressa de résoudre les besoins de son partenaire. Patrick sentit une brume se former dans son esprit, les effluves du sexe et la luxure l'empêchaient de penser calmement et sereinement, et ce fut encore pire quand il éjacula sur son abdomen. L'homme vint à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, avant de se retirer, puis d'enlever l'espèce de collier et de partir, sans se retourner, de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

  
Patrick retrouva un esprit correct après quelques minutes, il voulait se blâmer pour avoir pécher, mais il devait d'abord s'enfuir et empêcher l'explosion de la bombe. Il brisa l'os de son pouce, non sans un gémissement, et sortit une main des menottes, il défit l'autre et prit le drap comme vêtement, ses anciens habits en lambeaux sur le sol. L'homme était parti, et il en fit tout autant, retournant au Vatican, ses blessures ne l'aidaient pas. Une fois rentré, il mit de nouveaux vêtements et accompagna Robert Langdon dans sa quête à la bombe. Il ne parla pas de son péché, il ne pouvait pas raconter sa honte, et encore moins exprimer la luxure qui l'avait possédé.

  
Fin


End file.
